Jealousy
Jealousy Chapter 1: Bitter Thoughts The darkness was slowly fading as the sunlight seeped through the warriors den. Gentle snores filled the den as the warriors tossed and turned to get the energy to heave themselves up. The warm gentle breeze blew against the cats' pelts. Brownleaf sat up and stiffled a yawn. She walked out of the den carelessly and accidentally bumped into a massive tabby twice her size. "Oh, sorry Blazefire!" she said, blushing. Wow. What a great way to start my second day as a warrior. '' "Would you like me on patrol?" Brownleaf asked politely. "You may go with Honeyfur and Hawktail on a hunting patrol." Blazefire replied. Brownleaf nodded and dashed off to find the the golden she-cat and the gray tabby. She narrowed her eyes and then spotted them talking with her sister, Lilyfur. She ran over to them and felt the warm breeze ruffle her fur soothingly. "Hi! Blazefire told me to join you hunting patrol." Brownleaf said cheerfully to Hawktail and Honeyfur. Hawktail and Honeyfur exchanged glances. "Sorry Brownleaf, we're already going with Lilyfur." Hawktail explained. Brownleaf's gaze dropped. "O-oh. Sure. I guess I'll ask Blazefire to join another patrol then." Brownleaf stuttered. Lilyfur looked at her sister. "Sorry. Maybe we can go on a hunting patrol later? Alone?" she asked. "S-sure." Brownleaf mewed. The trio dashed away, swift on their paws. "Bye!" Lilyfur called. "Yeah. Bye." Brownleaf said to herself bitterly. She felt her claws unsheathe and dig into the ground. She felt a prick bitterness but Brownleaf shook it off. ''It's just a hunting patrol. Maybe they just wanted to go with Lilyfur. Besides, I can't go on every patrol. '' Brownleaf padded back over to Blazefire. Blazefire frowned disapprovingly. "I thought you were on a hunting patrol." he mewed. "I was, but they were already going with Lilyfur." Brownleaf muttered. Blazefire let his gaze sweep the neat camp. "Well, there really isn't anything else to do, but I guess you could ask Seedfur if she needs any help in the medicine den." he suggested. Sure." Brownleaf replied. ''Great. First being denied and now medicine duties. But, I should be happy for my sister. I just have to stop overthinking things. '' Brownleaf tipped her head to one side as many confusing emotions shot through her. The sun was burning her fur so she walked to the medicine den in the shade. "Hello Seedfur. Is there anything I can do for you today?" Brownleaf asked. Seedfur smiled sweetly. She was known to be one of the nicest cats in the clan. "Well, there really isn't anything to do here. Daisypaw and I are doing well." she said warmly. Suddenly, another pale orange tabby peeked from the herb stores. "Oh hi Brownleaf! she said. "Hi Daisypaw!" Brownleaf meowed. "Well, I guess I'll go then." Brownleaf said. Seedfur nodded her head in agreement. Her milky eyes burned into Brownleaf. For some reason, there was pity in her eyes. Why is she pitying me? '' Brownleaf walked out of the den and saw that the fresh-kill pile had turned into a massive heap of juicy and plump prey. Brownleaf walked over to the heap and swiftly plucked a sparrow from the pile. ''I should probably go eat with Lilyfur. Brownleaf picked up her sparrow and walked over to Lilyfur who was sitting with a large group with her tail neatly tucked over her paws. Brownleaf frowned. Now what's going on? Why are they making a fuss over her? Did she get hurt? '' She dashed over to the group to see what was going on. "Can you take me out hunting tomorrow?" "How did you catch a squirrel ''that big?!" "You're way ''better then Brownleaf! The last question stung Brownleaf like a bee sting. She flinched. The other cats turned to face her. Brownleaf felt hot tears form in her eyes. "Brownleaf, I-" Lilyfur began. Brownleaf glared at her. She whipped her face around and left with tears streaming down her face. Chapter 2: Sisters Forever Brownleaf squirmed around in her soft, mossy nest. She unsheathed her claws at the thought of yesterday. What's wrong with me? Am I not good enough? Brownleaf tried to shake off the feeling. She wearily walked out of the entrance to the warriors den. Then, she spotted something. Lilyfur and a tom sharing tongues! Brownleaf stared in awe. Then, her teeth bared in a snarl. She acts like we were never sisters! And what about that hunting patrol that ''we ''supposed to go on yesterday? '' Brownleaf was ready to wail out loud but she stopped herself. ''I can't let jealousy take over me. No matter what, she's my sister. And I'm sure Poppyfur and Clawtail wouldn't be happy if we quarreled. '' Brownleaf's eyes darkened as she remembered the tragic and unexpected death of her mother and father. She had been an apprentice. She was hunting with her mother and father when she fell into the river. Her mother and father fished her out but died in the process. Brownleaf had never forgotten that fateful day. After that, she was scarred for life. She tried to shake of the feeling and looked back at her sister and the tom. She walked over to them quietly. "May I join you?" she asked. Lilyfur and the tom stared at her. Brownleaf narrowed her eyes. The tom was Blazefire, the deputy! Lilyfur finally stood up after a moment thick with tension. "Of course. Blazefire has to go organize the patrols anyways." Lilyfur answered, glaring at Blazefire. Blazefire got the message and scrambled to him feet to organize the patrols. After Blazefire left, Brownleaf stared at her sister. "You known you didn't have to do that, right? I know you just think I'm going to embarrass you." Brownleaf ended with a wince, frightened of what her sister would say. "No. That wasn't why. I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable. Yesterday, everybody said that I was better then you just because I caught a squirrel. I don't want jealousy to take over you, because no matter what, we are sisters." Lilyfur mewed quietly. Brownleaf looked at her sister with dull eyes. "I thought you had forgotten." she whispered. "No, because no matter what, we are sisters." ''More coming soon.... Made by Blueleaf245 -Currently on Writer's Block- Category:Fanfictions Category:Blueleaf245's Stuff